Tough
by Lycanbri
Summary: Regina and Emma have been tiptoeing around dating and upped their banter to flirting. When Emma finally gets up the courage to ask Regina out, Regina decides to make her work for it and tease a little, what happens when Emma misunderstands Regina's request? Butch/ Manly Emma! Mild crack for Snow. I'm not sure how I feel about this. If enough reviews will continue.Viva la Swanqueen!


Tough

Emma sat at a booth in the diner, while sipping her hot chocolate she waited for the mayor to walk through the door. After going through everything with the curse she and Regina had become very close friends, and now their banter had officially upped to flirting. Emma was prepared to ask the mayor on a date. She and Henry had been talking over romantic plans but she figured she should actually ask first. Not that she had any doubts; Regina obviously liked her, why wouldn't she say yes?

The bell to the diner sounded and Emma saw said woman walk through the door, she unabashedly checked her out. Regina always looked sexy, today she was sporting black dress slacks and a purple blouse along with black pumps and she looked wonderful. Regina scanned the room, when she caught Emma's eye she smiled and headed over to her booth. "Hello Ms. Swan. How has your day been?" Emma rolled her eyes, Regina smirked, she loved teasing her by calling her Ms. Swan instead of Emma, but since she was on a mission she let it slide. "Hey Regina, it's been okay, saving the cats of StoryBrook one tree at a time." Emma replied with a huff. Seriously, how busy did Regina think she was this was StoryBrook for crying out loud? Regina chuckled, "Glad to hear the felines are safe. You grabbing lunch or have you already eaten?" Emma smiled, "I was waiting on you." Regina beamed, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you _Emma_." Emma smiled and waved Ruby over.

After ordering and Regina telling her she was on her way to a heart attack they talked about Henry and his science project for a bit before that sat in a companionable silence. _This is your chance Emma. _Emma took a deep breath, "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this Saturday, just the two of us?" Regina looked up and covered her pleasure and surprise with a look of boredom, "Are you suggesting a date Ms. Swan?" At Emma's nod Regina let out an internal sigh of relief, Regina was worried that she would never ask, well since it took her so long; why not make her work for it? Regina smiled, "I don't know Ms. Swan, as tempting as the offer is I'm not sure you are tough enough to handle a date with me, I've been known to be quite demanding on the first date." Emma made a sound between a scoff and a sound of disbelief, leave it to Regina to make it sound like she wanted it then turn her down. While she can be demanding, Emma had been seeing her soft side and knew that there was a gentle person in there; it was just reserved for special people. To top it all off, the mayor insulted her, not tough enough, she doubted that, come on doesn't the leather say it all? "Well I personally think I can handle you and I will put up one hell of a fight for this date. What will it take for me to prove I can handle it?" Emma asked with a hint of bravado in her voice. Regina gave an overly sweet smile, _the sheriff is playing the game well, and a little teasing never hurt anyone. _"Well if you think you can man up to the task, you can lose the leather and do a little shopping, then once you don't look like a trouble making punk we can actually talk about the date." Regina smiled once more and Emma nodded, "You're on."

Throughout the rest of their lunch Emma sat thinking, all she could hear in her head were the words 'man up' and 'doing some shopping.' Did Regina like butch girls? After Regina said her goodbyes and said she had to get back to the office Emma remained at the diner. Looking as if she was about to strain something thinking Ruby slid into the booth across from her. "You okay Emma, you look like you are about to hurt yourself." Emma looked to Ruby and gave a half smile, "Just thinking about some things Regina said, I may be in for a shopping spree. I think, well I think Regina may have a thing for well, um, butch girls." Emma looked away. Ruby laughed, "First of all I knew there was something between you and the mayor, second of all doesn't your leather coat speak volumes? However, I would be more than happy to go shopping with you and help you pick out stuff." Ruby smiled a thousand watt smile at this idea. Emma looked a little relieved. "That sounds great, thanks Rubes. I think I want to get an early start and go tomorrow morning. I want to stop off and send Regina some flowers first, meet you here at ten?" Ruby gave her another smile, "Sounds great sheriff. I'm off tomorrow and I'll be waiting." Granny called for Ruby to get back to work, Emma left Ruby a generous tip and headed back to the station for a few more hours and went back to her apartment.

Regina was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Henry while he ran upstairs to grab his notebook for school, when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be at this hour? _Regina walked to the door and was surprised to find a man holding a mixed bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Madame Mayor these are for you, there is a card inside the flowers. Have a good day." The man said the words almost too fast for Regina to hear as he shoved the flowers in her face and took off. While most of the residents of StoryBrook believed she had changed, including her son, there were still many who were frightened of her. After digging a little, she finally found the card, "_I hope you have a wonderful day Regina. What's your idea for a perfect date?" – Emma. _ Regina felt a huge smile spread across her face. _Look who's finally taking the initiative. _Regina decided to send Emma a text message, as much as she hates them, she was afraid if she heard Emma's voice her resolve would give, it's only Tuesday, a little too early to give in yet. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick txt, "_I would think you could come up with something on your own Ms. Swan, why would I ruin the fun by telling you? The flowers were lovely by the way, thank you. – Regina. _At that moment Henry came down the stairs, noticing the flowers he smiled, "are those from Emma?" Regina looked taken aback, but then nodded, of course their son figured it out, and he was too clever for his own good. While she set the vase on the mantel she heard him say "Don't worry mom, I'm happy for you and ma." Regina gave him a hug and a smile that said it all and ushered him out the door before he was late.

On her way to the diner Emma felt her phone buzz. She smiled when she read the message from Regina. She was on her own for date plans but she hadn't really expected Regina to tell her anything to begin with. Emma arrived at the diner to find Ruby waiting with two cups of coffee. "Are you ready to go sheriff? We have a long day ahead of us. I figured we would go to the mall right outside StoryBrook since we have nothing good here. I'm finally glad we can actually leave now, even though I could never imagine leaving permanently." Ruby added the last bit with a smile, she really did love StoryBrook, and it was her home. Emma smiled, "Sounds perfect, thanks for the coffee Rubes. I assumed you would drive?" Ruby laughed but nodded, "damn straight, but part of your 'butch lessons' will involve you opening my car door and driving almost everywhere on your date." Ruby replied with a wink. Emma chuckled but did as she was told and opened and closed Ruby's door before hopping in the passenger seat, then they were off.

The first store they stopped at was a formal wear store. "Emma we are good friends and I gotta say, you in a tie will be so hot, Regina will skip the date and drag you up stairs and devour you. Plus lesbi-honest I think you are going to be uber comfortable with your new found butch side." Emma blushed at least twice through Ruby's little rant but none the less nodded and followed her inside the store. After browsing the generous selections they decided on a black suit with a dark purple vest with a matching tie. Emma purchased a blue and red shirt to go with the slacks. After adding a belt and a black tie they were off to the register. A cute brunette was their cashier, when ringing up Emma's items she made small talk, "These for your boyfriend?" Emma blushed but replied, "No they're mine." She gave a small smile to the cashier, when the cashier looked to Ruby she smiled and said, "You sure are lucky." Ruby laughed and explained that they weren't together. She looked to Emma. "Well if you ever need any help getting these on or off I would love to help you." Emma turned as red as a tomato at her brash words while ruby just laughed. After Emma shyly thanked the cashier they were on to the next shop.

After what seemed like endless stores, Emma had a few new pairs of jeans, t shirts, plaid button ups, and new shoes. The day had been fun, but time consuming and energy draining and by the time they were finished it was time for lunch. Since they had more bags than Carson Kressley after a sale on Black Label Armani, Ruby offered a simple solution.

"Hey Em I think I'm gonna run all this stuff to the car before we head to the casual stuff. Maybe we could grab some lunch. Why don't you go grab us a table?" Emma walked over to Ruby, "I can't let you carry all this stuff out by yourself, not only is it a big load but I'm supposed to be in butch training." Emma and Ruby both laughed. "Emma as sweet as that is, the car is a bit of distance away and I" Ruby leaned in close so no other patrons could hear her, "can easily get this with the wolf abilities to help me out, I'll be back in a few and we can grab lunch." Emma finally relented and Ruby headed toward the exit. On her way to the restaurants she stopped at a salon window. _I've always wanted short hair and this would be the best excuse for it….. But what if you look terrible Emma? What the hell I'm doing it. _After that last thought Emma headed into the salon with her head held high and told the stylist exactly what she wanted.

Back in StoryBrook Regina looked at her clock, 11:45, perfect time to head over to the station and tease Emma a little more before grabbing some lunch. After arriving at the stating Regina fixed her hair a little and put on a smirk before heading in. However, she was disappointed to only see Charming sitting at his desk playing Jenga by himself. "David." Regina snapped causing the Jenga pieces to fall to the floor when he jumped. "Jesus, Regina you scared me." Regina smirked, "Have you seen Emma today? Is she out on a call?" David smiled, he was pretty sure Regina and Emma had something going on and if he was right Snow owed him foot rubs for a month. "Nope, she took the day off to go hang out with Ruby." Regina felt a pang of disappointment and a small twinge of jealousy, she knew they were just friends and that Ruby was dating Belle, but Emma should be spending time with her. "Did she say what they were doing or when they would be back?" Regina asked a little too hopeful. David took pity on her, "I don't know what they're doing but she said that she would see you tomorrow when she dropped off Henry. She left this for you though." David reached into the fridge and pulled out a salad from Granny's with a note on top of it. _"Sorry I couldn't join you for lunch today, I had a few things to take care of before our date. Henry will be riding back with David. I miss you. – Emma. _Regina smiled so broadly her cheeks hurt; she felt her eyes get a little damp at Emma's last sentence. She looked at David and gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you David." He only smiled and nodded. While she and Emma's parents were doing better, lunch alone with Charming would still be a little too weird so Regina left to go back to her office and enjoy lunch.

Ruby sat at a table and waited for Emma, she had text the blonde asking where she was only to receive a message telling her to grab a table and wait for her that she would be there soon. _What in the world is she doing? _Ruby thought, _she's been gone for half an hour, any longer and I'm eating without her. _Ruby sighed, put her head in her hand and closed her eyes. Emma spotted Ruby at the table and nervously approached it. _Ruby will give her honest opinion and if it's bad, there is still time to buy a wig. _"Hey Ruby." Emma said casually. "It's about time Emma I was" Ruby finally looked up at her and her mouth went dry. After the initial shock wore off after a few seconds she really took Emma in and damn was she hot with that faux hawk. Like so hot, as in 'I'm -dating –Belle- and- we -are -best –friends- but -I –kind- of- want- to- ride- you- on -this -table' hot. Emma's square jaw and high cheek bones gave the balance for the look. Ruby finally managed to form a sentence just as Emma was getting worried. "Wow, you look, uh, hot." Emma looked at Ruby with slight apprehension, "Are you just being nice or is this truth? You aren't Pinocchio so I can't know for sure." Ruby gave a wide grin, "I'm not sure August's nose grows when he lies. I'm serious though, you look so hot, you know if you and Regina don't work out Belle and I would be happy to uh, cheer you up." Emma let out a sigh of relief then chuckled, "I know Belle is the nicest person I have ever met, but I know she isn't in to sharing. I remember that time she thought Mulan was hitting on you. She threw cinderblock size books like they were whiffle balls. Poor Aurora had to dive in and save her before her girlfriend was killed." Ruby chuckled, it wasn't an exaggeration, she had no idea Belle was so strong. "Well either way, you look hot. Let's eat and head back to StoryBrook I am done with all of this shopping."

When Emma walked into her apartment she hadn't expected her mother, father, and son sitting in the living room talking. After Snow and Charming moved out she never really set rules of visiting, a little warning would be nice. "Hey Emma we've been…." Snow trailed off, eyes wide and gaping like a fish. "Emma! Your hair! It was like golden silk and now it's gone! YOU HAD THE FACE OF A FUCKING ANGEL! What were you thinking?!" Tears welled in Snow's eyes. "I think you look good ma! I bet mom will like it too!" Snow suddenly quit looking so sad; actually her eyes seemed to light up, "Oh you did this for Regina! I didn't know she liked that sort of thing, is it a fetish, and is that what's in the bag? Geez Emma all this over a little hanky panky. Really?" Snow finished her rant with a smirk, Emma was blushing she couldn't believe her mother had just said this and in front of Henry, "No mom it's just some new clothes. I'm going to Regina's tomorrow to ask her on a date again and this time she won't be able to say I can't handle it." Snow and Charming stood to leave, "Well we will leave you to it Emma! Good luck I'm sure Regina would love to see the top of your head too, if you get my drift." Snow waltzed out the door leaving the other two adults in the room blushing and a confused Henry, "What did she mean mom?" Charming spoke up, "Nothing Henry, I think grandma just is having an off day or something. Bye Emma, Henry. You really do look handsome, I'm sure Regina will think so also." After leaving behind his strange acting wife Emma sat on the couch with Henry. "I'm nervous kid, what if she doesn't like it, or we go on our date and she realizes I'm not what she's looking for? Plus what are we gonna do for the date? I haven't worked everything out yet." Henry just smiled at his mother as she continued to panic, her voice rising in octave slightly throughout the whole thing, "Ma don't worry about it, she loved the flowers from this morning and I know she likes you, just relax. When you drop me off tomorrow be sure to look nice and style your hair like that again. We can stop by the flower shop once more and get her some roses for you to ask her on a date with, it will be fine." Emma finally relaxed, "Your right kid, now off to bed, we have a big day ahead of us!"

After a sleepless night Emma still felt full of energy due to her nervousness. She was up at ten and down the stairs at 10:45. "Ma we need to get going or you will be late dropping me off." Henry looked up from his cereal and smiled. "You look good by the way. Did you call Belle and tell her to have your flowers ready?" Emma had decided on a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans with a gray, white, black, and red button up and her outfit was rounded off by her faux hawk and a pair of black and white Adidas high tops. "Yep, took care of it last night. I'm glad you approve I was nervous on what to wear; I'm saving the fancy stuff for our date. I still need to actually plan that. Oh my God, Saturday is two days away, what if I don't have enough time to plan, or something goes wrong and I don't have enough time to fix it?!" Emma started to hyper ventilate while Henry walked over and shook her, "Ma everything will be fine, you and I can brain storm tonight and put our plan in action first thing tomorrow. Ok? Now breathe, we have to get going." Emma finally relaxed and smiled at him, "You're right! I've faced much worse, heck I killed a freaking dragon! Well sort of, Maleficent is still upset about that, anyway let's roll!" Henry rolled his eyes but none the less followed his blonde mother out the door.

Emma knocked on the mayor's door and stood eagerly waiting. She held the flower arrangement in front of her face and the top half of her torso. She snuck a glance at Henry who smiled reassuringly at her. The door finally opened, "Good morning Henry, Miss" Regina turned to Emma and upon seeing the flowers stopped mid greeting. Henry ran past his mother and into his room while calling out a greeting on the way up. "These are for you." When Emma removed the flowers from her face Regina gasped in surprise. She wasn't sure how to feel, Emma looked hot, but this was certainly a surprise and how often had she imagined tugging on that golden silk when Emma's head was buried between her thighs, it was gone now. "Emma, what in the world did you do to yourself?" Regina asked with a look of confusion. Emma just chuckled, "Don't you like it _Madame Mayor?"_ Emma leaned into Regina's personal space, "So that date I've been wanting, you willing to go, I think I can handle it." Unable to resist Regina leaned in close and touched her forehead to Emma's she was greeted with the pleasant aroma of men's cologne. Throwing self-control out the window she surged forward and captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Regina pulled back and gave Emma's bottom lip a small tug. Emma smiled and spoke breathlessly, "so is that a yes?" Regina chuckled and shook her head, "That is a definite yes." Emma smiled and leaned in for a kiss once more.

The End (?)


End file.
